


[16] [Panwink/Scene] Talk talk

by fanfictioning



Series: [리얼물] 그들의 이야기 [16]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: First night and next morning at hotel during Taipei Fanmeeting





	[16] [Panwink/Scene] Talk talk

## Taipei Fanmeeting - First Day at Hotel

# Night - Bed Chat

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there."

"Your lover."

"Which one?"

"...Hyung, meanie."

"Hahah, sorry sorry. Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Your lover."

"Don't have any."

"...You, rascal."

"Really, I don't 'have' any. 'Cause you're not something I can have. You are- who I am."

"Too sweet for 1 a.m."

"What, I'm trying to seduce you."

"Oh? You that confident? I have high standards, you know."

"What do I not have? I'm young, tall and handsome."

"And... a pain in the ass."

"...eh."

"What is that moment of silence."

"Your talk dangerous in bed."

"Go to sleep, idiot."

"Let's talk some more."

"How about... not?"

"Okay then. Let our bodies do the talking."

"...You. You are dangerous. Do you talk like this to other guys and gals?"

"Of course not. Only for you, my special dictionary of words."

"And... how many dictionaries are there?"

"Like stars in galaxy, countless and many."

"Shuddup and go to sleep. You gone mad."

"Only for you, hyung."

"Sure, sure. Sweet dreams, sweetie."

"You too, hyung."

 

 

 

# Morning - Tie

"Hyung, tie me up."

"...what?"

"This, necktime. I can't."

"Ahh, that? Okay, com'ere. Let me."

"..."

"Why are you smiling, wiseass?"

"Nuthing. It's just..."

"Just...?"

"I like this."

"What, necktie?"

"No, you doing the tie for me."

"Hmm, everything has a first time."

"First of many to come, I think."

"...Nope. You gotta learn how to do it yourself."

"I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"I won't. 'Cause then, you won't do it for me."

"...Isn't that the exactly the point of learning how to do this?"

"Nope. The point is, you will do this to me. Every morning to come."

"You talk mad. Now, done. Go out and conquer the world, rascal."

"Thanks ma."

"Shuddup, idiot."

"Your idiot, I think."

"Of course, of course. What have I done to deserve this?"

"Nuthing. I am a kind person who took pity on you."

"Ah, bullshit early in the morning. Really, what have I done to deserve this kid?"

"Nothing. You don't need to do anything special. 'Cause you are just perfect the way you are."

"Put that in your rapping, don't talk to me like that six in the morning."

"Oke, oke. What's for breakfast?"

"I dunno. Call the front if you wanna know."

"No, I do know what my breakfast is."

"...Talk shit in the night, talk shit in the morning. Get your mind outta gutter, and go down if you're ready. Other guys be waiting."

"Oke, oke."

fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> Hello, this is Jamie.
> 
> Comment and kudos, if you like.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
